Ice Skating
by FanOfAnimation1994
Summary: Penny teaches Sherman how to ice skate. ShermanxPenny Peterson one-shot story.


_**ATTENTION. Please review the following note before reading the story...**_

_**Literally a day after I wrote this story, I discovered that Mr. Peabody does teach Sherman how to ice skate in the film. As a result, the story unfortunately lacks context with the film. I was initially disappointed, but considering that a number of users enjoy the story nonetheless, I am keeping it up for all to read, it is my first story after all, it would be a shame to take it down. Please refrain from complaining in a review that Mr. Peabody teaches Sherman how to ice skate in the film. Such reviews will be removed out of annoyance. Thank you and please enjoy!**_

It is winter in the big city. Snow is gently falling from the sky, covering the trees and earth inch by inch. A sheet of ice is sealing a majority of the park that Mr. Peabody and Sherman normally visit. Penny Peterson, having adored her time traveling adventure in the WABAC with her new best friend Sherman (despite the negative outcomes of their recklessness), wanted to return the favor in some way. She invited Sherman to go ice skating after school on a Friday. It was not much compared to something as extraordinary like visiting Ancient Egypt, or the Italian Renaissance, but little did Penny know that Sherman has never gone ice skating before. This was the perfect opportunity to spend time with her secret crush and teach him something new.

Sherman stood before the sheet of ice in a heavy blue jacket, black snow pants, a red earflap hat, and red ice skates (his father's who agreed to let him use) tied to his feet, while Penny, standing beside him, donned a pink trench coat, purple earmuffs, and pink ice skates. Sherman nervously peered down at the ice, causing his legs start shaking.

"Don't tell me Mr. Peabody never taught you how to ice skate." Penny said noticing Sherman's anxiety. Sherman looked at Penny and shook his head. She blinked in disbelief.

"The closest thing he's ever taught me was how to roller skate." Sherman explained, looking back at the ice and cringing his face, "And even then I wasn't good at it." Penny rolled her eyes and calmly grasped his hand. Sherman immediately looked back at Penny and blushed a shade of magenta.

"It's basically the same idea, Sherman." Penny said, "Remember when you flew Leonardo's flying machine? You were great. I'm sure you'll do great with this too!" She gave him a wink.

"B-but, that was much different." Sherman stammered. "What if I fall down and get hurt?"

"Be more confident. Just stick with me and I'll make sure that doesn't happen." She smiled and grasped her other hand to Sherman's opposite. Sherman gulped as he and Penny kicked off the snow and slowly drifted onto the ice. "The key is to maintain balance." Penny explained, "Don't stand still. Bend your knees, but not too much." Sherman followed her instructions and bent his knees a little. Once the two were in the middle of the sheet, Penny let go of one of Sherman's hands. Sherman let out a slight gasp.

"Relax, Sherman." She said, "I'm just moving beside you. We're gonna start skating forward now. Slowly."

"O-okay." Sherman stuttered, cracking a weak, but eccentric smile. Penny chuckled and smiled back. The closer the two were to each other, the faster their little hearts beat. To think they used to be worst enemies.

"Work with me." Penny said, "Lean on your weak foot, then push away with your strong foot." Sherman did exactly that in unison with Penny, and the two started to move forward on the ice. "It's like shoveling snow!"

"I haven't done that before either." Sherman raised an eyebrow. Penny almost forgot that Sherman lived in a gigantic penthouse with the world's most famous dog, therefore shoveling snow was the least of his worries. Penny helped her father Paul shovel snow and ice from their driveway time to time at their home in the suburbs.

"Er, never mind then." Penny smirked. "Let's try to gain some speed." Sherman's gut feeling was begging to protest, but he kept quiet and nodded, wanting to stay confident to impress his secret crush. "Just take longer strokes, keep your knees bent, stay balanced, and everything will go smoothly."

"Got it." Sherman and Penny, still grasping each other's hands, pushed their legs outward further, and acquired more speed. Upon nearing the snowy edge, Sherman started to panic, but Penny titled her body to the right and they turned, starting to glide around the entire sheet, all the while pushing their blades against the ice to pick up more speed. After circling the sheet two times, Penny, certain that Sherman has got the hang of it, lets go of his hand to skate separately. Sherman's eyes widened in surprise when he no longer felt Penny's warm hand against his. He squeezed his eyes tight in fear.

"You can do it, Sherman!" Penny cheered. "Circle the ice at least once on your own. I'm right behind you!"

_Okay, Sherman,_ _you've got this. Don't let Penny down. Keep your knees bent, lean on your weak foot, push with your strong foot, tilt your body to turn, _Sherman thought to himself, repeating the steps as he made progress around the sheet. Penny followed behind him, staring in awe and affection at Sherman and his newfound ability to ice skate. Sherman eventually gained so much speed that he was suddenly beside Penny again. "Oh my gosh, Penny. Did you see that?!"

"I know, I saw." Penny replied, "You're incredible, Sherman!" The two reclaimed hands once more, looking into each other's eyes, and exchanging sweet smiles. However, it was a bad time to start flirting. Before they knew it, the blades of their skates collided with the snowy edge, and both of them were sent tumbling into the powdery snow by a strong force. Sherman and Penny immediately sat up, brushed the snow from their faces, and laughed playfully.

"Wow, I totally misjudged ice skating!" Sherman exclaimed, throwing handfuls of snow into the air, "That was a lot of fun!"

"Definitely!" Penny giggled, flicking some snow off her coat. After a moment of hesitation, Penny leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I'm proud of you, Sherman." She admitted kindly, blushing a little. Sherman rubbed his cheek softly, the shade of magenta on this face growing thicker.

_She kissed me. Penny kissed me on the cheek. Wow, she must really like me, _thought a lovestruck Sherman. "T-thanks, Penny." He said formulating his usual goofy smile. He helped Penny to her feet and they rejoined on the ice. This time, Penny taught Sherman how to properly slow down. Without realizing it, two hours flew by and it started to get dark. "Let's head back to my place." Sherman suggested, "I'll ask Mr. Peabody if he can make us some hot cocoa." Penny lit up.

"Sure," She agreed, "That sounds wonderful!" After taking off their skates and putting on their boots, Sherman and Penny exited the park and headed for Mr. Peabody's penthouse for warmth and a well-deserved refreshment, holding hands lovingly the entire way.

**The End**

_**In case you somehow failed to review the note before the story like I asked, here is again...  
**_

_**Literally a day after I wrote this story, I discovered that Mr. Peabody does teach Sherman how to ice skate in the film. As a result, the story unfortunately lacks context with the film. I was initially disappointed, but considering that a number of users enjoy the story nonetheless, I am keeping it up for all to read, it is my first story after all, it would be a shame to take it down. Please refrain from complaining in a review that Mr. Peabody teaches Sherman how to ice skate in the film. Such reviews will be removed out of annoyance.**_


End file.
